Luke Skywalker (Sequel Trilogy)
|birth=19 BBY (16:5:26), Polis Massa |death=46 ABY Gurlituim |species=Human |gender=Male |height=1.72 meters |hair=Blond |eyes=Blue |cyber=Prosthetic right hand |era=*Rise of the Empire era *Rebellion era *New Republic era *New Jedi Order era *Sequel Trilogy era |affiliation= *Alliance of Free Planets *Rogue Squadron *New Republic *New Jedi Order *Galactic Empire *Galactic Federation of Free Alliances *New Galactic Republic |masters=*Obi-Wan Kenobi *Yoda *Joruus C'baoth (temporarily) *Palpatine (Sith Master) |apprentices=*Leia Organa Solo (Sequel Trilogy) *Kam Solusar *Gantoris *Streen *Brakiss *Desann *Corran Horn *Tionne Solusar *Kyle Katarn *Madurrin *Kirana Ti *Kyp Durron *Yap-En Soear *Cilghal *Mara Jade Skywalker (Sequel Trilogy) *Jacen Solo (Sequel Trilogy) *Montagra *Anakin Solo II *Chi-Ro Rahem *Zeb-Ska Soear }} Luke Skywalker was a legendary Jedi Grand Master who helped defeat the Galactic Empire and found the New Republic. Born in 19 BBY, the son of the prolific Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and the late Naboo queen Padmé Amidala, he was raised on Tatooine in solitude to hide from Emperor Palpatine and his father, now known as Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. In 0 BBY, Skywalker’s life was changed. A chance purchase of two droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO, led to him meeting Han Solo, Princess Leia Organa and and receiving Jedi training from Obi-Wan Kenobi. Skywalker later destroyed the First Death Star and joined the Rebel Alliance. Over the next few years, he fought in many of the most important battles of the Galactic Civil War. In 3 ABY, Skywalker received Jedi training from Yoda, and learned from Vader that the Dark Lord was his father. One year later, he fought in the Battle of Endor, and succeeded in turning his father back to the light. Thanks to Skywalker, Palpatine was killed, and the Empire was dealt a crippling blow. One year later, the New Republic was formed. Over the next decade, Skywalker helped keep peace throughout the galaxy as the New Republic slowly defeated small remnants of the Empire. In 11 ABY, he founded a New Jedi Order, and began teaching Force-sensitives about the ways of the Force. In 19 ABY, he married Mara Jade, a fellow Force-Sensitive. In 25 ABY, the Yuuzhan Vong War broke out. Though the New Republic was nearly crippled by the extra-galactic invaders, they were able to defeat the Yuuzhan Vong in 29 ABY, in large part due to Skywalker and his Jedi. During the war, Skywalker’s wife gave birth to a son, who they named Ben after Luke’s old master. After the close of the war,Luke Skywalker struggled to restore the Jedi Order in the wake of the Yuuzhan Vong's invasion and was overshadowed by the Rising star amongst the Jedi: Gigin-Taue Soear and his ground breaking Jedi temple "Lex'rer". ---- Biography Secret Relationship-19 ABY In the aftermath of his sisters resignation from the office of the chief of state of the New Republic, Luke focused all his attention on the Jedi Praxeum and its many students. The group of initiates at that time where all extremely powerful; so in an attempt to avoid another Brakiss or even Desann. Skywalker personally attended to the instruction of this new lot whom included Yap-En and Gigin-Taue Soear; a father and son whom had just been honorably discharged from their service to New Republic and the Rebellion before it, as well as Gigin-Taue’s friend Cas-Lo Vont whom even in the company of his friends and so many other Force-Sensitives mainly kept to himself. This group also included the Siniteen Anatole whom was renowned for having outwitted a series of imperial inquisitors who wanted to experiment upon his brain during the Clone Emperor's reign of terror. the last member of this group was Umble Zarr who from the start stood out amongst the group as something of a overly eager teachers pet; in almost any exercise she would volunteer herself or selfishly engage in lengthy conversations about theoretical force applications at the expense of the other students. However taxing and or annoying this was at first; skywalker began to welcome Zarr’s hero worship. It wasn’t before long that Zarr began to pursue her mentor in private, the first of these occasions happened in secret as Zarr invited herself to skywalkers quarters for a meal. As these private meetings increased as did the level of affections; Zarr had taken her use of surprise meetings to an extreme and practically forced interactions to the level of clear obsession in skywalker’s eyes. .]] While attempting to break off these secret interactions before they journeyed into the physical realm; Luke invited Umble to meet him in the temple of the blue leaf cluster. when it came to letting zarr down lightly she engaged him in a physical display of affection; subdued by her veracity Luke gave into her advances. For a total of three weeks Luke allowed a secret relationship to cloud his judgment and he continued to accept Umble’s distractions during his lectures and exercises. In an attempt to bring things under control Yap-En Soear and Anatole asked Kyp Durron to intervene by way of teaching Luke’s class for him one day. Zarr appeared to be outwardly frustrated by Durrons intervention, Luke however saw the error of his ways and ended his relationship with Zarr that night. An Unsettling Exodus-23 ABY Under instructions from Master Skywalker,Kyp Durron infiltrated the group in an effort to find out if they where attempting to duplicate the Shadow Academy. Durron’s report to Skywalker was amazing in every way, it appeared that Soear was actually gifted with enough insight into the Nature of the Force that he could advance the Academy’s lessons. Hoping to avoid a potential schism and a direct challenge to his leadership, Skywalker secretly met with Zarr to discuss the possibility of slowly adding the teachings of the trio into the Academies rubric. This meeting ultimately went sour when Zarr attempted to court Skywalker again, whom out of respect for his wife denied the younger woman’s desires. In retaliation Umble claimed she would never allow the trio to divulge their teachings to his Academy and for this denial the Order would suffer greatly in the wake of its ignorance in the years to come. During one early mourning Lightsaber instruction class, Umble Zarr, Gigin-Taue Soear & Cas-Lo Vont dramatically voiced their intentions of leaving the Academy and founding one of their own. This outburst was met with limited glee from both the Masters and Apprentices of the Jedi Praxeum, especially Gigin-Taue’s father: Yap-En whom had made the journey to Yavin with both Vont and his Son. The elderly diminutive man pleaded with his son to not abandon Master Skywalker’s Academy in this fruitless venture, his Son ultimately dismissed such claims and departed the planet at the whims of Umble. The only discouragement the trio received from Master Skywalker was the demand that they return their Training Sabers, the trio managed to comply with this last instruction and also keep the focusing crystals from their make shift weapons in hopes of constructing their own. Marooned on Haducu-25 ABY While on a reconnaissance mission at the start of the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion, Luke and his wife Mara where chased into an uncharted sector and crash-landed on the surface of a harsh world which was labeled Haducu by Old Republic navigators. Upon taking notice of the planets unpredictable weather patterns the pair where approached by an inhabitant of the planet; immediately Sensing the creatures intent Luke disengaged his light saber and began to endear to its better nature. His wife was however in survival mode and had paid no attention to either the creatures inquisitive nature or it’s connection to the Force. After a few moments of persuasion, Mara disengaged her light saber and took notice of the creatures appearance. It took skywalker himself a few minutes to understand what they had accidentally discovered on this outback world; this creature was of race only speculated to exist within the galaxy. It was an Ecadogren, a species whom had been deemed a Cryptid by the Intergalactic Zoological Society. In an effort to fill his abundance of downtime; master Skywalker set about training the creature in the ways of the force. With little to no effort Luke found himself as the instructor of a extremely unorthodox student, whom it would appear had already been relying upon the force for quite some time. Montagra as it called itself now, had mastered almost all rudimentary force skills in as short time as Luke had while studying under his own master Yoda. Much like his own experience, master and apprentice would be separated before their lessons where complete; when the time came for Luke and Mara to escape the confines of Haducu, Montagra was not allowed to join them. The captain of the rescue vessel would not allow the uncataloged creature aboard his ship. Therefore luke had to leave Montagra behind and sadly in the ensuing war against the Yuuzhan Vong, the well fare of a budding pupil would be forgotten. The Space Raiders attack Toydaria-30 ABY The Beast Montagra was able to end a six month conflict in two long days of battle which consisted of a small strike force which landed on the surface of Toydaria to remote detonate the orbital platforms and allow the Junk Barge Fleets to descend upon the unshielded surface. the first part was a massive success. but what Montagra and the Commodore couldn't account for was the arrival of Luke Skywalker. Who was finagled into leading the NGR's strike force which was actually an effort to secure the inclusion of the Toydarians in the NGR. Skywalker managed to subdue a great deal of the Space Raider ground troopers single handly before he was forced to take up arms againsit his one time pupil, Montagra proved himself that day to be a mighty Threat to the Jedi Order and more importantly to Master Skywalker's sanity. The Relief Effort Desends upon Proloxis IV While on his way to pay last respects to the Grand Master, Luke Skywalker was informed of a massive Space Raider Armada descending upon Proloxis IV with clear intent to invade and Conquer. He was Joined halfway, by his Brother-in-Law General Han Solo and a mighty Republic Relief Effort to defend the Untamed Jungle world. After the Relief Effort returned from Hyperspace, Skywalker sensed the prescience of his one-time pupil Montagra who when last they had met harbored a terrible grudge against the master and his wife Mara Jade-Skywalker for his abandonment on the surface of Haducu. Luke's unease at entering into another conflict with Montagra, forced him into divulging to his wife the nature of their last conversation. Which revealed a series of Dark events aimed at the Destruction of the Galaxy and the Force. Arrival at Lex'rer Upon arriving at Lex'rer, Luke Skywalker was met by his longtime friends and fellow Jedi Kyle Katarn & Corran Horn the group began to discuss the current events as Katarn let slip the intentions of Senior Council member in Gigin-Taue's absence: Cas-Lo Vont. as the conversation turned to that of Gossip the small group of masters where snuck upon by Master Vont whom immediately began to accuse Master Skywalker of clouding something from the rest of the Jedi Order via the Force, Out of instinct Skywalkers wife jumped to his defense. attempting to gather some of his broken ego, Skywalker dismissed his wifes interaction and asked her to return to their ship while he continued his discussion with Master Vont in Gigin-Taue's Interactive Lightsaber Training Chamber. Luke and Cas-Lo Spar Master Vont quickly dismissed Masters Horn & Katarn before asking Luke to join him within the Interactive Training Chamber, where he went on to reveal his intentions of lowering Master Skywalkers Mental Block while Sparring. Skywalker detested the notion of entering into a Sparring session with someone he had just been arguing with, but with the chamber already activated and Master Vont advancing him with his ignited saber. the two highly trained,powerful Jedi Masters came at one another with every bit of their skills within the spiraling stair cases ascending from the floor and the wall emitting massive gears to bounce off of; as the two began to really get started Gigin-Taue Soear emerged and put an end to the session as Luke & Cas-Lo stood locked in combat. After Master Soear accepted neither Luke nor Cas-Lo's conclusions, he decreed the Council be convened over the subject of the Space Raiders invasion while Luke continued to delegate control of the Relief Effort to Han. It was during this time that Gigin-Taue chose to show off his Temple to the Masters Skywalker, within minutes of the tour Luke began to openly question most if not all of Lex'rer's training methods. Soear explained that their lesson plan was based upon the Teachings of Vergere as imparted to by Jacen Solo, this only brought up the subject of Soear's wife: Umble Zarr. Whom it would appear had a severe case of Hero worship of both Luke and Mara, the resulting reactions of Luke towards Umble caused a behind closed doors rift between Husband and Wife. one in which Skywalker only strengthend by openly barking to Mara, before storming back to his personal meditation chamber aboard the Jade Shadow. During his mediatation, Luke was visited by the Spirit of Master Yoda whom only chided the master about his actions of late and Secrets that remain hidden from those around him; Luke continued to put up a show of strength regarding these subjects and eventually caused the great master to fade back into the force ashamed of his last students actions. The Capture of Montagra Over the next seventy-two hours much of Proloxis IV's jungles would be burnt and most if not all of its settlements where to become battlegrounds. it was during this time that Gigin-Taue called a meeting of the High Council, the result of this meeting was the capture of Montagra by Luke Skywalker, Jacen Solo and Chi-Ro Rahem. During the Operation the three where ambushed by Montagra and where forced into entering a Dizzying Lightsaber battle with the highly flexible Beast, whom turned out to be more than a challenge for the young Knights. As well as Master Skywalker who gave into his anger and suspended the beast off the ground while using the forbidden Force Choke as well as questioning the reasoning behind disobeying his own edicts. it took the command of Jacen Solo to end this madness. Seizing the chance to continue belittling the image of master skywalker, Cas-Lo Vont continued his harassment of the master which had been started shortly before soear returned from the attack on Orran. much to the shock of everyone present, Master Skywalker began shouting at everyone in attendance before force-pushing Master Vont across the hall after he'd accused him of being in league with Montaga and the Space Raiders. before the collective audience could gather their wits to challenge Skywalker, Masters Putag and Tenel Ka approached the throne with distressing news concerning the fallout of the Force Storm which was summoned to drive the Junk Barges from the planet. the resulting global flood led to the complete and total evacuation of Proloxis IV. Crashlanding on Korriban While aboard the Jade Shadow, Gigin-Taue Soear,Cilghal & Kam Solusar convinced the Masters Skywalker of the need to delve into the Beast’s mind via the Force to extract the identity of it’s mysterious master. It was while making their first mental connections that the master knocked the ship out of hyperspace and stopped the masters attempt to reveal it’s identity.All aboard sensed the massive negative energies of the planet below as they came to the realization of their destination Korriban: Graveyard of the Sith.Shortly after crash landing in the Valley of the Dark Lords, the small group of Jedi are informed of their mission through the elusive master of the beast whom is seeking a ancient Sith Prophesy. a quest in which the master offers nothing in return for the retrieval of its query.while journeying in the Caves of Korriban, Mara Jade Skywalker was unwillingly pulled into a small conversation with the beast Montagra on the subject of her son, whom the beast praises as “''very powerful''”. this conversation ultimately turns sour as the master cannot help but insult and threaten Mara, causing Luke to act out in violence towards the captive. The small outburst leads to beast retrieving its light saber hilt from Chi-Ro Rahem and murdering the pilot to enact a Sith Mantra intended to infuse raw force energies within all Sith Mummies within the tomb. Instantly the small group finds themselves doing battle with an undead army of Sith Lords, the conflict ultimately spells certain doom as it takes the lives of Master Cilghal and a Republic Trooper. Hoping to avoid further loss of life and pursue the beast Montagra, Lowbacca calls for a retreat. Enter the Gorax A moment of relief was suddenly overpowered as the Jedi Cadre found themselves at the business end of a Massive Lightsaber wielded by non-other than the infamous guard of the temple of prophesies : Ler'Banka a mighty Gorax trained and stationed within the temple by Marka Ragnos during the hundred years darkness.Moments earlier the group had been granted a reprieve by the sith mummies due to their fear of the temple guard, a fear in which the mighty Jedi where about to understand firsthand. Not long after Lowbacca suggested the masters present are more than a match for the SithSpawn. Masters: Skywalker,Soear,Lowbacca,Vont,Putag,Solusar as well as Jedi Knight Chi-Ro Rahem engage the mighty creature in a show of their mastery of Form IV: Ataru, they where assisted by the bodyguard droid ACHEFF-9 while Mara Jade Skywalker guarded both C-3PO and her son Ben as well as Umble Zarr and her son Zeb-Ska Soear. The highly aerial based struggle was commanded by Ler’Banka whom was more than well versed in the ancient ways of Force energy Battles, seizing the opportunity to limit his attackers numbers the gorax stomped the bodyguard droid and used the Force Drain technique to subdue Kam Solusar mid-flight and disintegrate him with the swing of his blade. During this atrocity the remaining Jedi where force pushed back the bridge from which they had entered the room, and from this vantage where forced to watch as Masters Skywalker & Soear came within the grasp of Death at the hands of Ler’Banka. The Battle of Go’Gek Following the death of Master Soear and the murder of Master Skywalker’s wife Mara; The small group was rescued by Han Solo. While aboard the Millennium Falcon it was revealed that Master Skywalker had indeed carried on an affair with Umble Zarr in the years prior to the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion. This revelation sent ripples throughout the entire vessel, all aboard where either related to Master Skywalker or where at one time a pupil of his. Shortly after redeeming himself in the eyes of Master Vont; Skywalker hatched a plan to attack the planet Go’Gek and hopefully rid the galaxy of Umble Zarr in the process. This mission was truly in the same spirit as many of the conflicts during the Vong Invasion; the Jedi where yet again shedding some of their most sacred edicts to justify the ends. Upon entering the system the small fleet detachment was ambushed by the Space Raider Armada and immediately put off balance as Master Skywalker was captured by Umble Zarr via her unorthodox uses of the Force. The Transport carrying Masters Vont,Putag along with Jacen Solo and Chi-Ro Rahem was shot down; causing it to crash-land on the planets surface. Once planet side the four made their way to the Fortress of Umble Zarr; upon force leaping over the walls they encountered a small army of the terrible Sith Mummies of Korriban. The greatly outnumbered team managed to defeat the mummies, but tragedy struck as master Putag was ran through by an advancing platoon of Mummies. Unable to help their friend and teacher; the three Jedi continued their journey to he highest tower of the fortress, where large gusts of force energies lit up the ghoulish nightscape. While traversing the labyrinthine fortress, the entire planet was shuck violently as Umble Zarr smashed both moons of the planet Go’Gek together via the power of the Force. This action caused the triad of Jedi to only move faster as they could all sense the impending disturbance in the force that would signal the Death of Luke Skywalker. Leaping at force enhanced speeds Master Vont, Jacen Solo and Chi-Ro Rahem cut Umble Zarr to pieces as she stood ready to deliver the death blow to master Skywalker. In the aftermath of this disaster; Master Skywalker was exiled to the planet Widiph where he would be allowed to train Gigin-Taue and Umble’s son Zeb-Ska in the ways of the force. It was in these ensuing years that the Jedi Order splintered and entered into a civilized schism in reaction the events that unfolded . The Exile of Widiph ensnared by a Volatile Vision-46 ABY In the Wake of both the Fall of Proloxis IV and the Chiss/NGR war of 33ABY, Under the leadership of Cas-Lo Vont; The Jedi Order became an extremely independent Sect bent on maintaining control over all Force Sensitives within the Galaxy. in the midst of this on-going conflict strode Mistress Maldini in command of the GoGek'Ra, whose goal was to uncover an mythical Force Crystal. This first strike led by Maldini, wiped out or disabled all centers for knowledge throughout the Galaxy, causing the Jedi to be yet again divided by Master Vont upon the subject. After Vont's adress to the Order, Masters Solo and Rahem cornered Master Cas-Lo and his Apprentice Torka Rigaux; leader of the Jedi Crusaders. the conversation quickly turned unpleasant when it was revealed that both young Masters where well aware of the many secrets of Vont's Crusaders and where more than willing to reveal these events to the elder Masters of the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV. The resulting stalemate left Vont and Rigaux to discuss the current state of attacks amidst the possible return of Luke Skywalker from his Exile on Widiph. After his bitter words with Master Vont, Chi-Ro Rahem sped to Widiph in an attempt to check up on the progress of Zeb-Ska Soear's Jedi Training under Master Skywalker. Upon landing, Rahem learned of Skywalkers visions of doom. it is also revealed that young Soear was practically a Jedi Knight and therefore must return to the Jedi Order as dictated by Cas-Lo Vont during Luke's exile from galactic-affairs. Arrested by the Crusaders In an attempt to call the scattered Jedi Order to action, Skywalker broke his exile and accompanied Chi-Ro Rahem and Zeb-Ska Soear to Coruscant. On their approach to the planet, Rahem shared something of a revelation with the elder Master; it was rahem's belief that Skywalker had received advanced training from Yoda and therefore his entire teaching plan was either too advanced for common Force-Sensitives or not fast enough for the forward thinking students. Skywalker had little time for the incite to fully sink into his mind, for not twenty minutes after landing at the New Jedi Temple, the elder master found himself in a war of words with the Grand Master of the Order; Cas-Lo Vont. While attempting to make the master understand the consequences of his Visions, Skywalker used the force to levitate Vont above the floor of the lightsaber training chamber. barely able to contain himself Skywalker shouted his displeasure at the state of the order he'd nearly died to restore. before Vont could atone for his mismanagement of the Order and its duties, a pack of Jedi Crusaders used Force Drain on the elder man. Skywalker was arrested for breaking Exile and taken to the Prison for Dangerous Force Sensitives to await a trail that would determine the form of his Execution. Moments after this outburst Young Soear was made privy to the details of his parents deaths and Chi-Ro was expelled from the Jedi Order for his part in bringing Skywalker before the Grand Master. Ignored Prognostication After having failed to free her brother through legal channels; Leia Organa Solo visited Skywalker in his cell. It was during this last interaction between the two that Luke let it be known that Master Vont had sent both of her sons to investigate the Disturbances in the Force that most likely where the work of his daughter. Angered to the extreme by this Leia chided her brother for not revealing this earlier and promised she would arrange an escape route, so Skywalker could save her sons. The next morning Skywalker was put before the hologram of Bothan Judge Afitar, whom was not a fan of Master Vont's Jedi Crusaders. during the trial the elder Jedi was allowed to reveal the extent of his dooming vision; after having proclaimed a total prophecy of certain doom. Skywalker was condemned by the bothan Judge as being insane and sentenced to death by firing squad. During the attempted execution, Skywalker would be freed with the help of his apprentice and was extracted from the planets surface in a daring rescue by the Millennium Falcon as piloted by Han Solo with his daughter Jaina. As the battle tested vessel sped to Frakia, Luke and Zeb-Ska came upon the recently expelled Jedi Master Chi-Ro Rahem whom had tagged along but made it known that he had played no part in Skywalker's rescue. Although they managed to rescue Jacen Solo, it was not without incident. the young master had squared off againsit both Mistress Maldini and the Mandalorian Poort Noy, in a battle he had lost by way of Bisection at the hands of Luke's deranged daughter. Appearances * Star Wars Episode VII: A Dark Facade * Star Wars Episode VIII: The Volatile Vision * Star Wars Episode IX: Reign of the Force Category:Force-sensitives Category:Jedi Category:Grand Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Masters Category:Humans Category:Jedi individuals Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Articles by Darth Depressis Category:Tatooinians Category:Males